


Doorbells

by DailyDaves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Trans Ray, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDaves/pseuds/DailyDaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted. Ray's a little grumpy post-op. Ryan is oblivious to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorbells

**Author's Note:**

> Not something I'd usually write, but I enjoyed it. Original prompt was: _Fluffy Raywood with transguy Ray? Pls?_

The doorbell was ringing.

And no, it wasn't just ringing in a _normal_ way. No _normal_ person would ever stand at the goddamn door and ring the bell fifty fucking times before just standing on the porch and holding it down. No normal person did that.

So the doorbell was ringing and Ray knew _exactly_ who it was, standing out there like a fucking moron in the _rain_ , holding the doorbell down. He didn't even have to look out the window. He just knew.

Because Ryan Haywood never did anything fucking _normal_ and despite that being one of the reasons Ray kept him around, it was times like these when it was just fucking annoying. Sweet and thoughtful, but annoying.

But it was sweet and thoughtful enough that Ray took the time to roll off the make-shift post-op bed and all but crawl to the door.

"Go away," He hissed through the crack of the door. He didn't mean it at all--he was just grumpy from surgery. Turns out, top surgery put him out of commission for a few weeks. Low and behold, it _was_ Ryan on his doorstep, big goddamn surprise. Ryan Asshole Haywood, standing wet and dripping and smelling distinctly of wet dog was on his doorstep without even a coat, hugging a large paper bag to his chest and smiling that _stupid_ smirk of his.

"Aww," That grin momentarily fell off his face, only to be replaced by one of his _charming_ pouts. When Ryan pouted, he really went all out. Pushed up cheeks, dejected look, deep frown; the whole nine yards. It was fucking rediculous, but Ray continuously fell for it every time. "But, Ray, I brought Chinese food."

Ryan damn well knew the path to his heart. Food. Food and the ability to take care of him when he was recovering. Ryan took the oppertunity to grin again, sweetening the deal more, "And I have video games."

"Fine, fine," Video games were always the dealbreaker. No exceptions. "Though I hope you know that part of the deal is that you have to take care of me. These chest scars hurt like a bitch, Ryebread."

He moved to let Ryan through and Ryan was no sooner inside when he was grabbing ray and pulling him close to his chest, ignoring Ray's halfhearted complaint of 'you're wet!'. Ray could only put his arms around him and squeeze hard because as annoying as Ryan Haywood was--and he _was_ annoying--he was also the best boyfriend possible, complete with shitty Chinese food, video games, and a niche for taking care of tired, grumpy post-op Rays.

Which was why Ray loved him, no matter how much sarcasm he flung at him and no matter how many times Ryan rang that fucking doorbell.


End file.
